Different Fate
by Marred Expression
Summary: Another Alanna goes to the Convent, but mind you, Jon is dead, Thom in a weakling squire, who gets his knight master for his gift,and Alanna is well... different.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Maude had looked into the fire for them. What she saw did not please young Alanna. Though she would not tell her exact vision, she had grown annoyed when the small girl pestered her.

"Young one, you might not want this, but you shall go to the convent." She kissed her forehead and Alanna pulled away, near tears. She did not want to go to the convent that much was clear, she wanted to go to the convent, no more than Thom wanted to go to the palace, but both would go. What she had seen in the fire assured her of that, and if they tried anything else, they would be stopped, caught and both of them would be harshly punished, of course it would be worse for Alanna.

"Thom, you shall still be a mage," the old woman asked. Thom, the quiet one, looked up his eyes cold amethysts while Alanna's were angry purple fires.

"How?" he asked with his quiet anger, not even looking up at her. Maude withed and shook her head. The small boy liked none by himself, and his twin sister. Though he pestered her for lessons in magic, the more he annoyed her. He loved magic, when his powerful twin sister avoided coming to see her. If he would only forget about himself for a moment, he would be much happier.

"There is someone at the court that can help you. He's strong," she whispered. "Very strong, he can help you," she repeated herself, just to assure him. Thom growled and folded his arms, obviously not believing a word she had just said.

"But I don't want to go!" he thundered. Alanna glared at her brother and shook her head. "Neither do I!" his twin chimed and they both glared at Maude. Alanna turned around and went to walk out the door, but Thom stopped her, grabbing her hand. He turned and glared at Maude as if accusing her of lying. He waited, silently, his odd eyes boring into her. Finally, Maude decided to put her foot down.

"No I will not help," she said, raising her hands. "I won't go against the will of your father, or that of Gods." She stood up and put out her fire. She had grown angrily, and turned her back to the two noble children, busied herself with chopping herbs for her dinner. The two twins both left, comforting one another without saying a word, once they realized they would not get one more word from her. It made the old woman sigh, and close her eyes. How she had been hoping for them, both of them would be perfect for the lives they wanted, but it was not to be.

After they left, Maude again looked into the fire. Nothing, nothing that had changed, nothing to help the twins with their cause. Thom would go to the palace with Coram, the old guard, and Maude would accompany Alanna to the convent, dealing with the small girl's temper the whole way there, she was sure of that.

Years would pass, and the spunk and fire in Alanna would remain, but it would morph, fed by hate and fueled by things that would happen at the convent. She would change, no longer dreaming of taking the world by force with a sword in her hands and riding on a stallion. Instead, she would take the world with charm, and from the courts and sit behind, and never be noticed, but she would do it!

Maude clucked her tongue and sighed, "I'll deal with tomorrow when it come," she whispered and sat down, making her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emerging from the carriage the small delicate red head gave her gloved hand to the footmen, and came out into the sun. Alanna raised her head and gave a toothy smile. Her nose was delicate and her lips were drawn into a small polite smile.

She abounded the footman's grip and spread her arms out. "Brother," she said and embraced the identical red head. Her brother, Thom gave a smile and hugged his sister back.

"So good to see you Alanna," he smiled and held her out, looking her over. "Is this my twin who used to insist on wrestling in the mud and used to be more the page than I?" Alanna gave a small bitter laugh.

_Indeed_, she thought somewhat bitterly. _It's still me, but ah, I've adapted, have you?_ She was different, and Thom saw that, saw that this was not his sister from before, she was hardly the same. "No," she lied. "I've changed, and realized how stupid I was when I was ten. Silly dreams, silly things, I gave up on them when I was eleven." She gave a perfect smile. _I didn't, she thought to herself._ _I loathed that stupid convent, and I still loath it, I will burn it to the ground as soon as I can._ She gave a small laugh and kissed her brother on the cheek to make sure she did not scowl.

There was a sound from the carriage and Delia stepped out, smiling. She and Alanna were… friends. Of course, they were friends; a lady always was friends with another lady. Alanna turned back and smiled, holding back vomit as she saw the expression on Delia's face.

"Oh, is this your brother?" Delia asked with a delicate smile. Alanna quickly glanced up and said a short prayer.

_Dear Graveyard Hag, strike her dead!_ Oh, she was not fond of Delia, not in the least bit, still, she put up with her. Over the years they had been forced together, to be with one another constantly. As practice dance partners, room mates, in the same sewing circle, sitting next to one another in classes and Delia had become rather clingy to Alanna once her father had died. Both of them were missing a parent and Delia saw that as a base to be friends on. It had annoyed Alanna when she was eleven, and continued to annoy her now!

Now that her father had passed away to, Delia just wouldn't leave her. With a deep breath, Alanna smile and took Delia's hand. "Yes, this is Thom and he's a squire here, and he's Prince Roger's squire." She kissed her brother's cheek again. "But the sword didn't get you a master, it's his magic."

At the convent she had hidden her magic, and pretended to be very proud of her brother because it.

"His Gift," a new voice said. Alanna looked up, and her purple eyes stopped on the prince. He was gorgeous.

Dressed in a gray tunic and with a sword at his eyes, Alanna felt her heart began to melt. Well, not really, rather, she was enjoying looking at him, and analyzing him. He was doing the Sam to her, and she like it, or at least letting him watch her.

"Your Highness!" Delia said first and gave a perfect curtsey. Alanna rolled her eyes and gave her brother another hug. She also, gave a curtsey, one that was hardly perfect. She went low, but now low enough for the crown prince. She did it just so she could show that she respected him, but he had to earn more. "It is so nice to be here," Delia continued to babble about how nice it was to be. Alanna simply held back rolling her eyes, and stayed silent.

"Lady Delia," he said with a bow. "Lady Alanna, welcome to the palace." He kissed Delia's hand, smiling. "A beauty like yourself is always welcomed here." Delia gave a grateful smile and nodded. Roger than turned to Alanna and kissed her hand.

"And this," he said, standing up and looking her in the eye. "Is the Lady Alanna?" He bowed and smiled. "Very pleased to meet you." He took her hand and escorted her down the hall, motioning for the footmen to carry the lady's bags. "Your brother has told me such stories." Alanna gave a small smile and laughed.

"Were they stories of an unruly ten year old girl who had dreams of being a knight?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sadly, yes, that was me." Roger smiled at the girl and walked her down the hall to the guest's wings. Her suites would be next to Delia's and the other ladies, of course.

"Yes, those often made me laugh," Roger said, a stunning smile, again Alanna smiled back. "But hearings of the wild young red head, and seeing you, a delicate beautiful lady, make it very hard for me to identify you as Alanna, the twin sister of my squire."

"I can't even remember why I wanted to be a knight, it's all rather silly," she smiled and folded an arm around his as he offered it. _I can!_ she thought and growled silently. _I wanted to make a difference! And make a difference I shall! Watch me change things, oh, sweet prince, you will be wrapped around my finger, and I shall make you, and this country mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alanna sat in one of the large plushy chairs in Delia's room, purple eyes closed listened to the music coming from other rooms. Her sewing was resting in her lap. It was another hankie. She had a problem of giving them away.

Not because she was good hearted, rather just to spite Delia. When their footman had gotten hurt pushing the carriage out of the mud, Delia had yelled at him for getting it stuck in the first place. Alanna wiped the wounds clean with her hankie, and bound it, not saying a word.

All of her hankie's were the same. Small purple violets on the edge of a white small piece of cloth. Nothing special, other ladies who looked good in purple had the same thing on their own. Alanna simply felt that it was her right to have purple _somewhere_ in the thing that most men would remember her by.

"Alanna," Delia whispered, looking up from her own sewing. "What do you think of the prince?" her voice was soft, and it made Alanna, wonder what her friend was up to. Quickly, she thought of a response and pricked herself with her needled, and not wincing. Her fingers and palms were soft, but her finger tips were as callused as a swordsman's.

"He's handsome," she said quickly. "But gray is not his color. He should wear blue's or oranges… he's one of the few people that orange won't look blotchy on him." She shrugged, and pretended that was all she was thinking of.

"Lanna!" Delia pouted and looked at her. "Not what I meant, we already know he's attractive! No, what do you think of his power! Didn't it seem to just…" she searched for the right word, her attractive face drawn into an ugly one when she was thinking. Wrinkles on her forehead, and scrunched up eyes and lips.

"It makes him alluring," Alanna said and shrugged. "The gift does that." It wasn't true, the gift didn't lure anyone to Thom, and Alanna hid her own away, only using a little when alone. Her looks, and manners drew people towards her, not her gift! She didn't need it to help her! She had feared it as a child, and she hated it now!

Going back to her stitching, she was thinking of the Prince herself. Tonight she would be introduced at court. What luck, at Midwinter too! It gave her an excuse to dress exquisitely, not just beautifully, and a legitimate reason to flirt and wrap everyman around her finger, even the prince.

"What do you think of him?" Alanna asked, just to wipe the expression from Delia's face. It really was annoying her. Delia looked startled, and started to blabber on about his beauty, his power that just seemed to radiate from him, and how he had looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. How surely, he must be attracted to her.

Alanna nodded, and took it all in. Every man was attracted to the Delia, her beauty was different than normal standard, but still softer than her own. Delia had brown hair that could hang in smoky ringlets to frame her face, and her green eyes were natural.

Alanna's on the other hand. To be attracted to her, a man must have exotic tastes. Her fiery red hair was in waves down to her shoulders and if she didn't brush it the right way was rather knotted and unruly. Her purple eyes often sparkled in any light, and frightened many conservative and pious men, and women alike. Her looks drove many away, but no one would deny that she was beautiful, and the ones that she attracted were often exotic themselves, beautiful in how different they were.

"Delia," Alanna warned and looked up. "You're doing it again." Delia blushed, and shook her head. Quickly, she apologized from babbling on about nothing, and certainly in the presence of another lady.

That was not what annoyed Alanna; the fact that Delia had mentioned her childhood dream had. Only Thom could tease her about it and not catch her wrath. Thom was her twin, her brother, and once part of her. Even though that was no longer, she still had the illusion that she was close to at least one person in the world.

It would have been a horrible thing to have Delia as the only person in the world that cared for her. Alanna shook her head at that thought and stood up. Her lips found both of Delia's cheeks. "I'll see you tonight, Darling." She picked up her sewing basket and waved her good bye before walking out of the door.

In the halls she bumped into someone and grumbled, picking up her things. A large hand covered hers and she was pulled to her feet. "Lady Alanna," the smooth voice said. "Let me."

At her feet, Prince Roger was picking up her things, and practically kneeling at her things. Inwardly, Alanna was jumping for joy, loving this situation; but she kept her expression one of gratitude and smiled. "Thank you, Highness," she murmured and looked at him. His smile caught her attention, and he carried her basket offering an arm.

"Lady Alanna," he said with a smiled. "Don't thank me, it was my fault…I've been wondering, is your charming friend Delia planning on attending the ball tonight?" Alanna shrugged.

"As far as I know," she whispered. _He's playing with me,_ she realized and inwardly smirked. _He wants be jealous and willing to do anything to get him. And he wants to see if I'm stupid… well I'm not! _"She had gloves sat out." She smiled and walked with him, as the same pace. His smile grew, as if he approved of her answer.

"And you Lady Alanna? Are you attending tonight?" Alanna nodded and smirked. It was not a very lady-like expression, but she managed to make it so.

"Indeed, your Highness," she said, her tone indecisive. "I am. Honestly, do you think I would travel so far to not?" She smiled as they reached her door. It was not far after all, actually, just three doors down from Delia's, but their courtly speed made it take them a few minutes.

"I shall look foreword to it," he whispered, in the same tone. His lips politely found hers. "Midwinter's luck Alanna."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was every girl's dream to descend the grand staircase, but it was not Alanna's. Her dream was to kneel in front of the throne and feel a blade touch each of her shoulder's. Her dream was to survive the chamber of ordeal, her brother had told her so much about.

That dream would never come true, but she had been yelled at, pampered and taught for the past seventeen years for this moment, and she would prove her Daughter of the Goddess was right not to have given up on her.

Her dress was a perfect ball gown, lavender in color with golden threads the neck line. She enjoyed wearing it, no matter what her dream was. Her gloves went to her elbows and they would come off when she ate, they always did. Her hair was piled neatly in the back of her head eyes framed with golden powder, face with a lead base.

She was a vision. Or so said her Lady's Maid.

Thom greeted her and lead her to the table where they sat. She smiled and looked around, thinking. Thom had sent her a letter months ago stating that when she came to court, she would have to wed. She was nothing really the sister of a baron, a perfect title to be a spinsters.

Delia joined her, as Thom went away to sit by his Knight master, and to serve on him if need be. Delia was smiling happily at all of the eyes on her. "Is this not the most wonderful place?" she murmured and looked around. Alanna nodded, for once agreeing, finally a place to work her talent.

"Better than the City of the Gods at any rate," she whispered, before taking a small bite of her dinner, trying to eat slower than Delia. Delia was a slow eater, a lady like bird, but Alanna had goals on making her look like a cow.

Dancing came later than expected. There was Midwinter festivities to attend to first. The king and queen, attempted to jump over ashes that were set across the floor, and everyone clapped. Since the death of their son, it was rare to see them out at all, and her Majesty was growing weaker and weaker. Roger hugged his adoptive father and mother, smiling happily as he led them back to the table. They would not dance, the king announced it. The queen had bad knees and her health was failing.

The prince danced with Delia, as if to spite her. It mattered not, Alanna walked back towards the curtains and smiled. She looked down, and saw feet. With a laugh, she knocked on the wall, and opened it.

"Hello," she whispered an pushed the curtain back, smiling at a large knight. He was a tall monster, compared to her. "Might you be Raoul of Goldenlake?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face.

The tall knight nodded and smiled. "I am," he explained. "And you've found my hiding spot, Lady Trebond…" he smiled. "You look different than how your brother described you." Alanna laughed and looked up at him, laughing and waiting for him to smile in return.

He did and bowed. "Since you found me, oh fair lady, may I have this dance?" Alanna nodded, happy to have found a dance partner. They danced and she thoroughly enjoyed herself, even if her partner's eyes trailed over to Delia and they were filled with lust and his eyes sometimes fell to Alanna's breasts.

In fact, it made her smile, it gave her more to work with. When the dancing was over, she looked to Delia who seemed… radiant. Raoul walked her back to her wing and she laughed at him, and smiled into his Midwinter's kiss. It was polite, and he obviously wasn't attracted to her.

Alanna felt as through a friendship might be in order, and it was a good feeling. Good to have an idea that she could talk to someone other than Delia.

He left her there, and she watched Roger come with Delia, as was polite. He kissed her hand goodnight and watched her leave, well aware of Alanna standing in the shadows. She had taken a leaf from Raoul's book, and found it was practical to hide sometimes.

"She's different," he whispered, and turned to Alanna, a grin growing on his face. "Is she not? Not what one would expect from a convent girl." Alanna shrugged and walked out, facing the crowed prince. "Nor are you," he stated, as an after thought. "No one would expect a convent girl from the stories, or the spunk from a convent girl." He slip a finger under her chin, smiling.

Alanna took in his looks, loving them, and the power he wielded, all were entrancing. Her better judgment told her to stay quiet, and she listened to it. His lips touched hers again, and a satisfied smile was on his face. She hadn't pulled back, to him, that meant he could use her. She was a small girl entranced by his looks.

_Stupid,_ she thought and smiled. Alanna bowed her head, turned and walked away into her room.


End file.
